For The Win
by PurpleHPpig4eva
Summary: Sophie Longbottom here. Never heard of me? Well between Victoire, Lily and Lacie its little wonder anyone knows who i am, seriously. Next Gen. Teddy/Victoire & James/OC


**Chapter One – Sleeping Randoms**

Every year starts off the same; packing everything in the morning, speeding to Kings cross, running to Platform 9, running through the wall between 9 and 10, dashing onto the train, finding my friends, and finally Lacie showing off something new and expensive she got. It was stupid of me to think that at least one thing would have changed.

"Guess what I got in the holidays." Lacie said in that snobbish tone she using when she's boasting.

"Tiffany Earrings?" Victoire guessed half-heartedly.

"No. I got them last year." Lacie exclaimed.

"A flying car?" Lily guessed hopefully.

"I wish, but daddy says I have to be at least old enough to get my license before I can have a car." Lacie whined.

"Tell us!" I said over enthusiastically.

"Okay, I got a wittoo." Lacie said as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Like a wizard tattoo?" Lily questioned.

"Yep, you wanna see?" Lacie said getting up from her seat and turning around.

Without an answer she pulled her shirt up at the back to show us her brand new wittoo.

"Oh. My. God. It's gorgeous." Victoire exclaimed, starting to pay attention to the conversation.

It was; there's no denying it. It was a pretty little piece of lace that was untying and tying itself up over and over again. As much as I wanted to admire it, giving Lacie an ego boost was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Who's the tramp stamp for exactly?" Lily asked.

"Myself" Lacie gasped. As if being accused of sleeping with people was a new thing for her.

"But I was thinking of showing it to the guys." Lacie added with a flutter of her eye lashes.

It's little wonder why I don't have a boyfriend when I'm constantly around her. Actually its little wonder at all that guys even know who I am, seriously. Between Victoire who manages to have everything from brains to looks but refuses to think about males, Lily who gets so confused all the time guys just seem to be unable to help themselves from helping her, and of course Lacie. I am clearly the stupidest person in the world; merlin knows why I hang out with them they're not even in my house, well except Lacie.

"Well I am starving…" Lacie started

"Eat something for once." Victoire intruded into Lacie's sentence.

"I will, anyone want to join me. Come on Sophie, don't you want food?" She nudged me on the word food clearly indicating she had no interest in food and just catch up with the guys, she clearly knew I had been single for a little while.

"I'm fine thanks." I said as I started looking really interested in the floor.

"Fine." Lacie said as she skipped to the door, opened it, somehow managed to sexily pole dance with the hinge, gave me a wink and skipped off.

"Sophie, what did you do over the holidays? I heard that you went somewhere warm." Lily asked. She always went on amazing trips with her family and absolutely loved to travel.

"Yeah we went to Bali." I said as I relaxed into my seat and prepared myself for the long trip to Hogwarts.

…

"Heya sis, cousin, sleeping random." James said in that amazingly dreamy way that guys with amazing tans, great muscles and hair to die for manage to do. By the way did you catch the 'sleeping random,' yeah that's me. Actually, you know what? I correct my statement from before, _nobody_ notices who I am.

"I'm not sleeping!" I gasp as I force myself awake. "Come on in."

James gave me that weird 'who the hell are you' look as he slid into the cabin and sat in a spot as far away from me as possible. "Do we know each other?" He questioned finally.

"We have been going to the same school for the past six years." I exclaimed, kind of hurt from his lack of knowledge of who I am seeing as his sister is my best friend.

"Yeah, just joking with you." He said unconvincingly.

"Where are Fred, Teddy and Darren?" Lily asked. They were his usual crowd, of course all of them are hot and any girl would be lucky to even know them.

"They found a slut." He shrugged. I'm betting 50 gallons it's Lacie.

"She was hot, but seriously I knew her name before her number. What's the point of that?" James said like the massive dick that he is.

"You're such a dick." Victoire said with a disgusted look on her face. "And besides you barely know how to use your phone. People keep trying to bring in technology but it just isn't working."

"Yeah, well I can text 'Wan'na come over' and she can text 'sure thing'. What more is there to know?" James said with a smug look on his face.

Victoire kicked him in the shins and huffed in her corner. James just sat there smirking at his work.

"No it's special." Lacie's voice rang down the hallway. "Oh hi guys." Lacie chimed as if she hadn't expected us to be there.

"Oh look, Lacie's back you should really give her back her seat." Victoire said to James in a loathing tone.

"Oh no, I like to be on top." Lacie said as she threw herself onto James's lap. Could she be anymore suggestive? As I said, any wonder people don't even know who I am.

"Actually we gotta get changed." Darren said, signalling for James and the rest of them to leave. Darren was probably the most amazing guy you will ever meet, he was so confident and nice, and his eyes, well I could drown in them.

"Is that an invitation?" Lacie said as she got up to let James out.

A chuckle went around the guys but I could swear that Darren looked almost scared at the prospect of changing in front of a girl. I bet it's because he has never slept with one. He hasn't had a date in so long, which nobody understands. Every girl in the school has asked him out but he always just says 'you're missing something.'

"It was nice to see all of you again." James said with a heart throbbingly amazing smile as they left.

"They are all such tools. Lacie, why do you never listen to me; stay away from them?" Victoire exclaimed when there was no sign of them.

"Maybe it's because they're not tools. Two of them are your cousins for crying out loud." Lacie said with a huff as she sat down and started pouting. "I was thinking I'd really like to have just one boyfriend at a time this year"

"Wow Lacie, that's really great." I said genuinely impressed at her change of heart. Honestly, Lacie can be so shallow and conceited sometimes, I'm so proud of her trying to be someone that is committed and-

"Yeah, I mean I would only keep each one for a week, but still. And you know James is really hot…"

….And shallow Lacie is back.


End file.
